La chasse qui tourna mal
by Noa.Winchester
Summary: Pendant une chasse, Dean se blessa. Es ce que Sam et Castiel vont réussir à le soigner ou devront-ils l'emmener à l'hôpital?
1. dans le bunker

Dean était sur la table du bunker dans le salon, il chercher une chasse. Encore.

Sam se réveilla et vit son frère avec son ordinateur

"Hey ! Mon ordi! Tu fais quoi dessus ?" s'énerva Sam.

"Wow calme toi ! Je cherche juste une chasse, c'est tout..." répondit calmement Dean.

"Désolé. Mais tu n'en a pas marre de chasser ? On n'a pas eu un jour de repos en 2 semaines ! Et tu ne dors pas assez, moi je fais des nuits complètes quand on ne chasse pas, mais toi non !"

"Attends, j'ai trouver une chasse ! C'est dans le Missouri, 3 hommes retrouver déchiqueté dans la forêt...ce n'est pas naturel ça, si ?"

"J'ai une idée, tu reste ici pour te reposer et moi et Cas on y va." essaya Sam

"Non ! Prepare tes affaires, ont y va."

"OK mais c'est la dernière, après tu te repose"

"Oui oui... "dis distraitement Dean


	2. La chasse

Devant la voiture, Dean ne trouva pas les clefs se qui inquieta Sam.

"Les rondes." Dit Sam

"Oui je le savais" Répondit son frère

"Tu veux pas que je conduise ?"

"Non, c'est bon. Je te dirais si ça va pas... "

Après quelques heures, Dean faillit s'endormir plusieurs fois mais ne dit rien. Par contre, Sam avait tout vu..

Une fois arrivés, en vie, Sam parti chercher un motel pendant que Dean alla au poste de police en tant que agent du FBI.

Un temps plus tard, ils se rejoignirent au motel.

" Alors, c'est donc 3 hommes, brun, grand en taille, de 30 ans à peut près, seul,qui se sont fait tué" récapitula Dean.

Tu as remarqué que ça te décrit parfaitement ?" S'inquieta-t-il

"Non, je ne suis pas seul, tu es là toi..."

"hmm..mais on fera quand même attention hein ?"

"Oui..."

Le lendemain, les Winchester vont faire une inspection dans la forêt.

Ils ne trouvère rien de spécial mais d'un coup, Sam se fit mettre à terre !

"Sam !!" cria Dean

Au bruit, la bête se retourna, Dean pu bien la voir : Elle était noire, les yeux rouges et un aire très effrayant.

Dean vit la bête se rapprochait dangeureusement, il pris son arme et tira sur elle.

Sam réouvrit les yeux et vit la bête sauter sur Dean et l'entendit crier.

"Non ! Dean !"

Il pris son arme, attira l'attention de la bête et lui tira une balle entre les deux yeux !

Une fois la bête à terre, Sam courru vers Dean et ragarda son état.

Il avait 3 griffures assez profondes dans le ventre et une sur la joue.

Heureusement que Sam est plus grands que Dean, comme ça il pu le porter.

Arriver à la voiture, Sam déposa son frère sur le siège passager et appela Castiel

"Halo, Sam?"

"Oui... Cas... On.. J'ai un..probleme.."Dit Sam essoufflé

"Que se passe t il ? Ou êtes vous ?"

"On... Est dans le Missouri... Dean à eu un problème... Il s'est fait blessé par une bête.. Tu peux venir pour... nous teleporter ?

" Je suis là"

Et effectivement, Castiel etait bien derrière Sam. Puis il toucha Sam et la voiture et les transporta au bunker.

Arrivés là-bas, ils prirent Dean et le mire dans son lit.


	3. Alors ? L'état de Dean ?

Castiel essaya de soigner Dean, mais il n'y arriva pas. Alors, Sam partis chercher la boîte de premier secours. Il fit des points de souture et mis des bandage sur le ventre de Dean.

Puis ils attendirent qu'il se réveille.

Le lendemain, Castiel et Sam entendirent un bruit dans la chambre de Dean, et le virent toussé, cracher du sang. Sam courru vers lui pour l'aider et nettoyer.

Une fois Dean rendormi, l'ange et le plus petit Winchester retournèrent dans le salon.

"Je pense que nous devrions l'emmener à l'hôpital..." dit Castiel

"Non, c'est bon, on s'occupe bien de lui. Ça va aller."

"Mais Sam, je pense qu'il a une infection. Et nous on ne peut pas le soigner... C'est pour ça qu'il faut y aller !" Réessaya Castiel.

"Non ! C'est bon je te dis." Conclua Sam qui commencé à s'énerver du fait que Castiel ne le croyais pas capable de soigner son propre frère.

Quelques heures plus tard, Dean se remis à cracher du sang, se qui inquièta Castiel. Mais il ne dit rien à Sam pour ne pas l'inquièter...

Deux jours plus tard, Dean avait de la fièvre et vomissait, du sang et le peu de truc qui manger.

Sam finis par craquer et l'emmena à l'hôpital.

Une fois arrivé là bas, il dû inventé un mensonge et se faire passer pour quelqu'un d'autre.

Après que Dean est été examiné, le médecin est venu dire à Sam :

"Messieurs Hotlai à une infection, mais se n'est rien de grave. Il doit rester une semaine ici et après, c'est réglé !"

Sam remercia le médecin et partis voir Dean.

"Hey." Dit doucement Sam

"Salut" repondis faiblement Dean

"Comment tu te sens"

"Comme après avoir été transpercé par une bête féroce, donc, comme d'habitude."

Sam rigola doucement et laissa dormir son frère...

Une semaine plus tard, ils repartirent au bunker et tout se passa bien.


End file.
